


Tension

by Aaronlisa



Category: Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU take on the scene upstairs between Jake and Cassie during episode 1x08. Jake doesn't push her away when she kisses him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/gifts).



> This story contains some of the dialogue between Jake and Cassie from episode 1x08.

"I know a better way to start the fire," Jake says as he moves closer towards the fireplace and Cassie.

"Oh really," Cassie replies, looking up at Jake.

"A spell."

It shouldn't surprise her but she's reluctant to use her magic after what happened at the pier. In general, magic seems to be tearing the Circle apart. Jake smirks down at her, challenging her.

"I don't know, playing with fire and all."

"Come on," Jake says as he grips her shoulders and pulls her up. "Doing magic with someone can tell you a lot about them."

The intensity of his look, makes her knees weak and she finds herself drawn to him. Even if she's not sure if she wants to know more about Jake. Cassie thinks that it might be the energy of the storm but this moment seems to be full of danger.

"Like what?" Cassie asks.

"Let's try it and see. It won't hurt I promise."

Somehow she knows that this will change everything. Still Cassie finds herself agreeing.

"Alright," Cassie says.

She starts to chant one of the spells that she remembers from her spell book. Jake presses up behind her.

"No chanting," Jake whispers in her ear.

"What?"

She's embarrassed that her voice is so breathy and uncertain but Jake is pressed right up against her, his lips are practically pressed against her ear.

"Just picture it. No words," Jake commands.

Cassie closes her eyes, not because of the spell but because of him. His hand slowly slides down her arm before he grasps her wrist. Cassie pictures a fire in the fireplace just like the one he seems to be creating in her. The wood suddenly catches flame and they jump back at the intensity of it.

"Whoa that was intense."

Jake smirks at her and even though something inside of her is warning her about him, Cassie finds herself stepping closer to him. Jake's hand is still on her wrist and he pulls her against his chest. She leans up and she's knows that she's about to kiss him when Faye scream brings Adam and Diana running back into the living room. They jump apart as if scalded.

 

* * *

After their pathetic attempt at getting along in the living room, Cassie retreats upstairs, she doesn't know just how she feels about Jake. She doesn't even know how she feels about the rest of the Circle if she's honest. They're bound but she feels like she's chafing against whatever it is that binds them together.

When Jake finds her upstairs, she decides that she's tired of playing it safe. It's easy enough to kiss him and for a moment, she thinks that he's going to stop her when he pulls away from her. Cassie can see it in his eyes and she starts to move away from him. Just when she thinks that he's going to say something to make her even more embarrassed, Jake sighs and pulls her closer again. This time, Faye doesn't stop them with a scream.

Jake pulls her closer and she gasps in surprise when he lifts her up. With some encouragement from him, she wraps her legs around his waist when he deepen their kiss. Cassie's vaguely aware that they're moving far too fast but it's like her body is on fire, like it was downstairs when they were casting the spell together. Jake moves them until he sets her down on a desk. Cassie leans backwards, giving him more access to her body. He slowly undoes the belt around her waist and then unbuttons the buttons of her shirt.

Cassie slips a hand underneath his shirt and runs her hand along the expanse of his back. He grunts when she scrapes her nails against his skin.

"Cassie," Jake groans against the side of her neck. "We need to slow down."

Even though she recognizes the truth in his words, she doesn't want to slow down. She feels like her whole body is aflame. She wraps a hand around his neck and pulls him in for another kiss. This time she nips at his lower lip and when he gasps, she takes advantage and deepens their kiss. Jake's hands push up her thin tank top, his hands dragging against her skin. No matter the confusion that he makes her feel, Cassie doesn't want this moment to end. His hands slide up her stomach and cup her breasts. She sighs in response.

Outside, she can hear the storm getting worse but she doesn't care. Somewhere outside she can something that sounds like screaming. But her focus narrows until Jake is the only person who matters. She's about to pull her tank top off when a pounding at the door startles them.  
Jake curses softly before dragging her top down and pulling her plaid shirt closed.

"Cassie, are you in there," Adam calls out.

Jake presses his lips against her own quickly before moving away from her.

"Yeah," Cassie calls out.

"It's Faye."

Her lips twist as she looks up at Jake. Somehow Faye always manages to interrupt them. Cassie doesn't say anything as she puts her clothes to right and walks over to the door. Adam gives her and Jake a look that speaks volumes and she can feel something bubbling up inside of her that she needs to push down. Instead she focuses all of her energy on Faye.

((END))


End file.
